Maybe, just maybe
by Brokenheartt37
Summary: After Sora had a fight with her friends, her mom got a new job and they had to move away. Sora didn't say goodbye to her friends, and three years later she meets them again. What can a girl do to have her friends back? R & R! TAIORA!
1. Fight 1!

10 seconds left. 4th quarter. Sora with the ball. She runs quickly  
down the field. Her friends all cheering her on. She concentrates  
quickly. She shoots, she scores! BRRRRRRRIIING! She made the goal just  
in time! The diamonds win by one point! Another win leaves the team  
undefeated. Sora ran to her friends.  
"Sora! You did awesome!" Tai yelled, as she got lifted in the air by  
her teammates. " I know nothing about soccer, but I'm guessing that was  
good!" Mimi shouted. Sora smiled in pride. "This calls for celebration!  
Let's all eat out tonight!" said Tai excitedly. Sora nodded. Everyone  
agreed.  
That was one year ago.  
Sora looked back at this memory and sighed. That was when everybody  
was so happy. When she still had friends. Before she made such wrong  
decisions. But it seemed like yesterday that it went all wrong.

FLASHBACK

"So Sora... you did great!" said Tai. Sora was confused. Why did Tai,  
her best friend, look so nervous around her today? She had done nothing  
out of the ordinary. Tai sighed.  
"Uh, Sora?"  
"Yes, Tai?"  
"I uh... was wondering... if you would... I mean if you want to… you  
could... uh, um... if you would like to go somewhere sometime...to...  
uh, um... eat dinner?"  
Sora stood there shocked. Did Tai just ask her out on a date? She never  
saw this coming. With every second of her silence, Tai's face got  
pinker.  
"...uh... I can't quite say this... but..."  
Tai stood there waiting for an answer. But Sora just stood there.  
Tai looked hurt. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."  
Sora didn't know what to say. Being under such pressure, she said" Uh,  
sorry, I'm going out with Matt right now.." she couldn't believe she  
just said that. It just... came out.  
"Matt, huh?"  
Sora nodded. "Oh." Then after that one word, Tai walked off, forgetting  
completely that he was supposed to eat with her and their friends.  
Sora wanted to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. She  
had just won her soccer game, but she just lost a friend. She had just  
lied to her best friend. And he knew it, too. She had just won her  
soccer game, but she just lost a friend.


	2. Fight 2 the move?

YAY! IT"S UPDATED! HOORAY!  
Now... on with the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------

Sora stared at the floor as she walked home from her soccer game. As soon as she got home, she would call Mimi. _Yeah_ Sora thought. _Mimi is_  
_all into this emotional stuff. She will know exactly what to do!_

(5 minutes later... at Sora's house...)

"WHAT?"

"Mimi... don't you think you're over reacting..."

"Well. What am I supposed to do? How could you? You're Tai's best friend, right?"

"Well... yeah."

"And don't you forget who's dating the Ishida right now, Sora   
Takenouchi."

Sora sighed. Mimi could get on her nerves sometimes. But she was right. Mimi had been dating

Matt. Sora had to admit she was a little right. Maybe she should apologize.

"Should I say sorry? You're the one who seems to know everything around here."

Mimi seemed surprised at this. "Know everything? I got a D on my last test! And shouldn't you be a little more respectful of me? "

"Why should I? You're acting all stuck up about dating Matt."

"Stuck up?" Mimi shouted. "I am the farthest one away from being   
stuck up!"

Sora snorted.

"THAT'S IT!" Mimi stomped her foot. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TREATING ME SO BADLY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M YOUR FRIEND!" She stormed out of Sora's room, with wet eyes.

"Mimi... wait..." Sora's weak response barely made it out of her mouth before she realized that Mimi wasn't coming back.

_I wonder,_ Sora thought. _How many friends I can lose in one day._

END FLASHBACK

As Sora remembered the memory she felt a little pang at her heart, and tears forming in her eyes.

"Tai... Mimi... come back... Matt..."

She let the tears fall down on to her soft cheeks. Would she ever really see them again? The only images she had of them were in her head when she had done so wrong...

FLASHBACK

"Sora! I'm home!" her mom yelled. "And I have some important news!"

Sora sighed. "Be right there mom!"

Sora remembered this morning's events, and was glad to hear her mom's voice.

She headed downstairs. "What?"

"Honey, I know this might be sudden, but I found a better job. We're moving. It's going to be different. You won't have any friends there, I know."

Sora was glad that she had already cried all she could that day, or else she would have again.

_And how is that different from what I have now? _Sora wondered.

"Honey? Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom. When are we moving?"

Sora's mother was surprised that her daughter had kept a blank face. Wasn't she going to miss her friends?

"Uh... I was thinking tomorrow if that's OK..."

'"Fine" was the only response that she had gotten before Sora went up  
to her room to pack.

(12:53 PM)

Sora did not go to sleep that night. She stayed up all night. Crying.

And when she got ready to move, no one was there to send her off.

END FLASHBACK

After remembering this memory, she was determined to not cry. But at this she failed._ Tears spooled out of her eyes. I can't go back. But will they come to me? _As soon as the thought came into her head, instant hope came alive. Because the soccer season started in one week.  
_  
I'll be there. And I'll meet my friends once again..._

OOOOOOOOOOH... He he he... It is longer then last chapter. I hope you guys  
liked it. Hey and... DON"T READ A FLIPPIN STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE  
IDEA OR THE COUPLES! (HINT HINT) Hehe... I'll update soooon!


	3. 3 years later

UPDATE: To bring (a book, the figures, or the like) up to date, as by adding new information or by adding corrections. What a mysterious word! I dodged it for so long, and now I am accepting it's existence!

I know, I hate people who don't update stories, so I decided to FIGHT BACK! By updating! I know, it's lame. Now, on with it!

Did you know that Samhaimophobia is the fear of Halloween? Ha!

And the fear of knees is Genuphobia!

Levophobia: fear of things to the left side of the body!

Lyssophobia: fear of otters! It's TOOO fun to look these up!

Metrophobia: fear of poetry!

Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia: fear of 666!

Opiophobia: fear medical doctors experience of prescribing needed pain medications for patients!!!

Octophobia: fear of the figure-eight!

OKAY! I'LL STOP!

------------------------------------

15-year old Tai Kamiya walked to school that morning, with many things on his mind. One being school, (Who walks to school not dreading the day's work to come?) and another being Sora. It was the three-year anniversary of her move, and Tai was concerned. She hadn't said one word about moving, and hadn't written once back to him. Did she think they weren't friends just because he had walked away?

Tai adjusted his backpack before walking down the school's lawn to join a waving Mimi and Matt.

"Tai! Matt and I were worried that you wouldn't show up today!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Why?" Tai asked, trying to hide that he indeed _did_ remember why. Matt glanced at Mimi and shrugged.

"You mean you don't remember what today is?" Matt looked confused.

"It's a week before my birthday, I know!" Tai covered up and grinned. "Let's go to the benches!" He grabbed Matt's and Mimi's hands and lead them to the benches. They talked for a while, before going inside the school and heading to first period. Tai trudged up the stairs, and decided that today was the day that he forgot about Sora and moved on.

When he got into the classroom, there was a commotion. "What's going on?" he asked the kid next to him, Joey from the soccer team. Joey looked up.

"We have a new kid today! Apparently it's a girl." Tai listened and decided that he would become friends with this girl, and completely get over Sora. He grinned. "Where is she?"

Joey shrugged. "She hasn't arrived yet. Don't smile like that either. It kind of freaks me out!" He smiled, and Tai laughed. "I'll stop! But, I don't know why it freaks you out." Joey laughed, and did an impression of Tai's smile. They both cracked up.

The bell rang and both of them returned to their seats. The teacher, Mr. Jonas, walked in. He smiled, and the whole class suddenly got a really bad feeling. "Today, as most of you figured out, we get a new student." His voice was scratchy and deep, leaving an uneasy feeling with the class. "She is here, but she is running late. I will now start the lesson."

Tai groaned, but after he received a look from Mr. Jonas, quickly shut up. If there was a vote on which teacher was most likely to be a vampire, he would win by a landslide. Tai quickly got out his textbook.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora rested her head on the car seat, regretting throwing out her childish soccer ball pillow last week. Sure she traveled a lot, but she still couldn't fall asleep in the car. That wasn't the only reason that she couldn't sleep, though. Today was her three-year anniversary of her big move. Since then, she had constantly moved around with her mother and father, moving around with each job.

This next job, though, hit close to home. Literally. They were going back, very close to where she had lived before. They were staying there for a short time to go through to Kyoto. Sora would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. She was, in fact, _very_ nervous. Mimi hated her, and she was sure that Matt was not fond of her anymore, just for lying about dating him. What about Tai though?

Tai hadn't really been angry at her. It was more like disappointment. Sora blushed at the thought of being asked out by Tai again, but brushed it off as being in the car too long. She didn't even know if he looked the same!

Again, she was thinking too hard, and decided to try to go asleep. Maybe everything would be the same! It wasn't as if they were staying there that long anyways. Just long enough to take a stop: a week. Sora smiled, and yawned. Soon after, she drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai tried his hardest not to throw the text book at his possibly-a-vampire teacher and go to sleep. It took all of his muscles to stay awake. He finally got bored of listening.

"Hey, Joey!" Tai whispered. He sent a note sliding over to his teammate's desk.

Joey looked at the paper and held back a snicker. It was a drawing of their teacher in a cape, sucking someone's blood.

"Mr. Kamiya?" Tai inwardly cursed, and looked up. "I will have no passing notes in this class. Please excuse yourself from this room, and walk to the principle's office. NOW!"

Tai scampered up, and walked to the front of the class, and silently trudged to the office. When he arrived, there was a girl there already. Tai assumed that she was the new kid, and sat down on the bench sighing. As the new girl walked out of the class, she spotted Tai on the bench.

"Tai? Is that you?!?" Tai looked up and gasped.

"Sora?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've always wanted to do that. CLIFFIE!!! Haha! Will update soooon!


	4. reunited?

Hey! I just saw my hits and I was like 'wow. Maybe someone likes this story!' so I decided to not be one of those fiendish authors who write a story, and never update again. This is my countinuation. WOOT! And it begins… yup. No phobias on this chappie! (C'mon. you know you're disappointed!)

* * *

Tai's jaw dropped, clearly befuddled. Sora was not there. It _couldn't_ be Sora. She had moved away, to some far off city. However, she was standing right in front of him.

Sora blushed a bit before responding. "Yeah, it's me."

"So you're the new girl in my class?" Tai was still attempting to understand this notion, and was clearly struggling. Sora nodded curtly.

_So much for forgetting __Sora__ with the new girl._ Tai grumbled in his head. "Uh, so…" he started awkwardly. "Since you're in my class, I guess I could show you to your room. Just because it's high school and you don't know the way around, of course." Sora smiled nervously before hesitantly asking for the principle's okay.

The walk up to their first period class was full of small talk and awkward silences. "So… I see you're back here now." Tai attempted at a conversation, and mentally slapped himself for the obviousness of the statement. Sora stifled a genuine giggle and Tai scratched the back of his head before blushing.

"You could sit with us at lunch today! All freshman have the same lunch period. You haven't seen Mimi or Matt since… uh, and you'd have food." Tai finished off the sentence uncomfortably, again his hand finding comfort at the back of his neck.

Sora giggled, but then it got quiet. She had not wanted this to happen. Sora forgot that there was only one high school in the small town that they lived in, and was hoping to avoid her friends. Not sit with them at lunch!

They reached Mr. Jonas's room, and Tai walked in.

"Mr. Kamiya, I thought I told you to go to the-" Sora walked in behind him. "Oh. It appears that our new student has arrived. Welcome Miss Takenouchi!"

Sora smiled and sat down in an empty seat, well aware of the murmurs caused by her arrival. The next few periods went well for Sora, seeing as she found all of her classes on time. However when it came time for lunch an unsettling feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

The cafeteria was easy to find, being right by the front doors. When Sora walked in, she felt everybody's eyes bore into her back, before she saw Tai sitting at a table, waving. Suddenly feeling less uncomfortable, she jogged casually over after receiving her lunch.

"I see that the others haven't arrived yet." She stated, but felt guilty about being relieved.

Tai grinned and looked behind her. "No, they just arrived. Oh hey guys!"

Sora gulped and looked behind her. Sure enough, Matt and Mimi hurried over and sat down.

"Hey, Tai!" She greeted, sitting down next to him. "Who's-" Mimi stopped short after seeing who it really was. Immediately an angry look appeared on her face. "Sora? Is that you? After all that talk and not saying goodbye, you came back?" Tai looked worried and tried to cut in, but Mimi cut him off.

"Why is she sitting at our table? Trying to pretend to steal another one of my boyfriends, is she?" Tai looked up at Sora, a look of astonishment on his face, along with something else. "Not going to happen. I refuse to sit at the same table as her!"

Sora's blood began to boil, getting the best of her. "I see you're jumping to conclusions as usual, Mimi. You must need extra bouncy shoes for all this jumping you're doing!" Mimi looked appauled befor shooting one right back at her.

"I see your fashion sense is 'great' as always, Sora. I hear that boy's clothing is the new pink!" Mimi scoffed glaring at Sora.

"Your sense is no better that mine! Practice what you preach!" Sora glared right back.

"Well, take this!" With that, Mimi flung her lunch at Sora's shirt. "It's probably more expensive than what you're wearing!" Unfortunately , Mimi miscalculated and Tai ended up covered in sauce. "That's it! STOP ARGUING!" Matt shoved a piece of pizza at Mimi. The whole cafeteria was silent until Joey's familiar voice broke out.

"FOOD FIGHT!" And chaos broke loose.

YAWN! That;s it for tonight. Haven't updated in years, then two updates in one day. WOW! Well, Review for cookies. Or if it's good, maybe brownies!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! First off, I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers for sticking with me! YAY!

Wonderland's-Pokémon-Master: Thank you for putting my story on your faves! Makes me happy:D

TerrorizingTaiora11: Yeah, they're both pretty mean. But I guess Mimi has a reason! I LOVE COOKIES TOO!

AkaneNaomi: It's kind of sad, but things will get along soon. Don't be sad! Have another cookie!

Jessegirl1549: I totally agree with you. We know the couple's not happening! That's why we do Fanfics! WOOT!

KoumiLoccness: Okay, I won't say much, FLAMER! BOO! But I don't know 'cause I'm not Japanese. I'm a proud American! USA! USA!

Chrono17: THANKS! Oh, and Joey is an OC character. I hate them, I'm sorry to say, but Tai needed a friend in that class. So Joey was born! YAY!

ON WITH THE STORY!

-------------------------------

Principal Jenkins was a routine man. Every day he would wake up, eat his cereal and put on one of his best suits along with his favorite tie (today was his Wild West one). He would then pet his cat, Chuck Norris, and leave for the school.

When he arrived at his office, he would greet his secretary and do paperwork for two hours. After he was done he would go to the freshman's' lunch room and check on them. He would chuckle, though jealous, when a boy would kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. Then he would go back to his office and do more paperwork.

Today felt different. Something was going to happen, he knew. Maybe he would receive a raise from the district, or his secretary would give him flowers. Nothing prepared him, though, for the shock of walking into the lunchroom that day. Lunch was flying everywhere, and people were screaming their heads off.

He was especially irritated, however, when a mound of meat ended up on his favorite Wild West tie.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He shouted, and most of the freshman stopped and froze. The cafeteria grew silent, like a ghost town. "WHO STARTED THIS?!?"

A few students looked around to see where the commotion had started. Principal Jenkins found many students pointing to one table where there was the biggest mess. The students were glaring at each other, and he spotted the new girl.

--------------------------

Mimi froze up when she saw the principal walk into the lunchroom. She stopped throwing whatever was in her hand and sat down. The others followed. The principal was slowly making his way over to their table.

"Who started this?" He asked calmly. Mimi frowned as a number of fingers pointed their ways to her and Matt. She stood up, and along with Matt, was dragged to the office. Tai stared at them as they walked to the office, and looked down. It wasn't his fault, but he felt it was for dragging Sora to their table. He sighed.

-----------------------------

"You students started this, am I correct?" Principal Jenkins asked. They both nodded solemnly while looking down. "Then you will be prepared to face the consequences. Detention after school for the whole week!"

Both Mimi and Matt looked up angrily. "That's insane! I have band practice after school!"

The principal frowned. "You should have thought of that before you started flinging food at each other. Remember this: Violence is not the answer."

"Oh, well they did plenty of verbal action, too" Mumbled Matt, clearly angry at being blamed for this.

"What was that?" Mr. Jenkins questioned.

"Nothing!" yelled Matt. "I'll be here after school." He glared at Mimi before walking to his locker.

""I did not dismiss- oh well. Miss Mimi, you are dismissed as well." Mimi nodded before walking towards her locker, too.

"What did I do to deserve this?" The principal yelled at himself, holding his tie and shaking his head miserably.

------------------------------

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Tai stuffed his hands in his pockets on the walk home from school. He loathed walking home from school alone. It was a long walk, and quite boring. As he was grumbling to himself, he spotted Sora walking across the street. He looked both ways before catching up to her.

"Sora! I wanted to talk to you!" He yelled. She turned around. "What about?"

"Look, I know you and Mimi don't get along for some reason, but while you were fighting I remembered something that Mimi said!"

Sora's eyes widened as she remembered what he was talking about.

_"Why is she sitting at our table? Trying to pretend to steal another one of my boyfriends, is she?" Tai looked up at Sora, a look of astonishment on his face, along with something else._

"Uh, Tai, I'm late! I have to go help unpack my things!" Sora yelled, not wanting to fight with him too. She quickened her pace.

"I'll help!" He said, walking her speed. "I haven't seen you in a while so it would-"

"Tai, NO! I have to leave! Go home and do your homework! I'll call you or something!" She yelled while running ahead.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY PHONE NUMBER!" He yelled to her, frustrated. "WAIT!"

But Sora was gone. He looked around but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He sighed and walked to his house, not wanting to bother her. He looked up to the sky and raised his arms, whispering.

"Sora. Why did you do this?"

-------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPPIE! Review for lemon squares… AND to NOT get Chuck Norris's autograph! IT BURNS!

If you guys have any Ideas, feel free to provide them. And PLEASE…

R&R!!


End file.
